Tomorrow?
by SHSLMaid
Summary: Maybe she's the prince and he's the princess. A small Gajevy thing.
1. She'll find him

**Author Note**: Uhm, I'm not so into Fairy Tail anymore, but i totally love this pairing and Levy is one of my favorite characters! So i thought about combining this with our common passion -reading- and see what happens. Idk if it's shit or not, i'm not gonna read it, it's almost 3am.

* * *

She was at the book shop again. After getting the payment, the first thing she did was to go and buy herself books. Books that were telling her stories full of the adventure that was missing out of her life. There were also books full of the gentle and loving touch of a prince she didn't own. And there were the books that were deepening her sadness, but still she couldn't get enough of them.

She crossed the tips of her hand on the books, feeling the pleasure of the hard covers under her touch. She inhaled the smell of fresh printed paper of her favorite book. It was already a routine testing out the books, to find out which was the perfect one to drown in her sadness this month.

Her eyes ran to the boy next to her that was checking out the 'drama' section and she started making all kind of scenarios in her mind. Maybe that guy will observe her passion for books or maybe he'll notice how many time she spends near her favorite author's books. But he soon turned around and left the bookshop without even throwing a glance over again.

'How can someone do that?' Levy exclaimed in her thoughts. It was so hard for her to leave a bookshop, her heart always broke into pieces at the thought of the many books that she couldn't afford buying. And that although she spent most of her money on books monthly.

She turned to her books, finally deciding what to buy. She murmured a 'see you next time' to those left on the shelf and went to the cashier, an old lady that already knew her as being one of the most important customers.

She went out with her huge bag filled with books, the coldness of the night making her cringe. There were a lot of people looking at her with curious eyes. In font, she was a shortie dragging around a huge bag, barely managing to not make it touch the ground. But despite all those pair on eyes on her, no one tried to help her.

And then she realized that maybe she's not cut out to be a princess. No matter how many fairy tales she'd read, a prince won't suddenly appeared in her life. And at that thought, all she could do was prepare herself a cup of hot chocolate and read. Read and read and read. After all, reading was her only happiness in her life full of loneliness and solitude.

She never thought that she's pretty. She never expected a guy to notice her for the way she looked. All she actually hoped was for a guy to consider her interesting enough to get to know her. She was never pretty and she never had amazing grades either. She lived a life full of mediocrity with only the hope someone will notice her one day. But her actions screamed only one thing 'look at me'. She wished to be praised for her smart head and prettiness. But instead she engulfed herself in mistery, as books taught her that living was easier this way.

It was not unusual for her to walk around with a book in her hand. Either at work, while trying to do the task she had to, either on her way home, she always had a book in her hand. It was almost like holding a lover. But she did it only to be sure that the book won't get damaged, that'll remain the same beautiful thing she found at first. She hold it with care and love, only a small pressed flower showing that the book wasn't all new. It was just her hobby, picking some random flower from the side of the road and put in between the pages of the book she was reading. And every single one of her books was proudly decorated with such a thing.

She was fine by herself, was what she was trying to convince herself when she got into the bus. She was lying. She was alone, she was wishing for her prince in shining armor, but she realized that she needs to be her own prince. If she's not made for being a princess, maybe the role of the prince would fit her better.

The black flowing hair of someone came into her vision and before she could turn to admire the beauty of that person -because she was sure that someone with such a hair was a princess for sure-, the bus braked suddenly, making her being unstable on her legs. Her bag, along with her book dropped on the floor and the same thing happened to a few other persons as well.

A person was handing her her book, and as she looked up to that person, he was the beautiful hair. It was a guy and she remained a little dumbstruck at the contrast between his long hair pretty hair and the annoyed look on his face.

"Th-thank you" she mumbled while taking the book from his hands. He nodded at her and then disappeared between the other people.

Levy then shook her head vigorously, as to erase the incident from her mind. He was some dark, gloomy guy who just helped her, probably thinking she was a high school student, or something. And so, her being not able to do good on her own. The thought obsessed her a lot, and so, she decided to read some more of her book, to forget for a while about everything.

Covered in her blankets, she opened her books, but the sight of all those drawings and quick handwriting notes made her almost scream. That wasn't her book! And even though, the sight of the poor book that have been tortured by its owner terrified her. But still, the curiosity pushed her forward. She tried reading the notes, at first it was hard, with such a messy handwriting and mixed thoughts. Basically, the owner of the book wrote what he thought about the characters, a particular part and so on. Some notes made her cringed, some made her laugh and some left her with the urge to reread everything from the start again.

On the first page, she noticed another note, written by another person by the beautiful handwriting. 'to Gajeel" it said. So the one with so many ideas and with such a sour heart was named Gajeel.

Maybe she'll find him tomorrow. Tomorrow? Tomorrow!


	2. She'll make him regret it

She fell asleep reading the notes again and again. She loved it. She could find out about other person's opinion without even talking with him. And also Levy noticed a lot of similarities in their way of thinking. She could just agree with the most part of those notes.

In the morning, the phone buzzing in the hallway of her small apartment woke her up. At first she was confused, the dream that she was living in the book in her arms still fresh in her mind. Realizing on what world she was actually living, she got out of the food the fastest she could and picked up the phone.

"Good morning, Levy!" the cheerful voice of her best friend greeted her.

"Morning, Lu-chan! What are you doing?"

"I'm on my way to meet with my editor. That old perverted man will flirt with me again" Lucy complained at the phone.

"Why not just tell Natsu about this? I'm sure he'll resolve everything in no time!"

"Yeah, but then I might throw my only chance to get published."

Her friend was right. No matter how much Lucy hated to meet with her editor, she had to do so if she wanted her dream to come true. Levy sighed a little at the thought that her best friend was perfect and daring enough to follow her own desires.

"Anyway, wanna meet at tea today? After all, I'll have to tell you everything about how things are going with my story!"

Lucy was really excited and although Levy wanted to spend all her free day at home, cleaning her place a little, she couldn't refuse her best friend. After all, for the first time in a while, she had something to tell as well.

"Great! See you at 1 in our usual place! Thanks, Levy!"

And after her friend hang up, rushing to her work, Levy sighed again. In the end, she was the only one that was doing nothing important with her life, running away and hiding in the world of books. Lucy was trying to publish her works- after all, she loved writing so much!- and Levy was really happy for her. She read her stories and all she wished right now was too see them in her library.

That's if she actually had a library. No. All her apartment had books scattered on the floor and damn, some of her books were even in the fridge or in the bathroom sink. Because in her sleepiness, it was not unusual for her to pick the nearest book and start reading while dressing or cooking.

But once in a while she'd dedicate a whole day for cleaning up her messy apartment. Arranging all her books in the corner of the living-kitchen, near her comfortable sofa, cleaning up sorting her clothes, filling her fridge and checking the drawers and shelves for letters from her friends she'd usually answer later on the evening of the same day.

But it looks like this time she won't be able to do such a thing. She prepare herself something to eat -instant noodles to be!- and eat while listening to the old radio. If one of her favorites songs was playing, she'd start humming and moving her feet fingers on the doing so, she changed herself into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, with her favorite sweater and scarf over it. Being only a small walk, she took her smaller bag, but still carrying with her a lot of unimportant things like 3 types of notebooks, her agenda, a small quote book and the book she switched back then in the bus.

With all the preparations done, she hurried out to catch the bus in time. Their usual place was a small cafe near a park, the place where they actually met years ago. The cold air was chilling her, as the buss was full of people.

Sighing once again, she entered the coffee shop, looking around for her friend. But it looks like Lucy was still not there, so she sat down at their usual table and ordered some hot chocolate with marshmallows. As she had nothing better to do, she took out the book, a notebook and a pen and started copying the notes that _Gajeel _written on the book. She was still a little mad at this aspect, but she noticed that only the pages were scribbled, as the book was looking like a new one- that's why she actually couldn't tell them apart until she opened it.

Concentrating way too much on what she was doing, she didn't heard her friend calling to her and she didn't notice someone approaching her from behind, so she screamed really loudly when she felt a pair of arms on her shoulders. Lucy laughed at her reaction and then peeped over her shoulder, wondering what was keeping her so concentrated. It had to be either a really good boy or a great review she had to write.

"Mind to tell me what you're actually doing?" the blonde finally asked, as she couldn't understand the work of her friend.

"Mind if you tell me why you're so late?"

"That perverted old man keep ranting about how great I look. In the end I got tired and send a message to Natsu. He came in no time and asked for a new editor for me. And that's what I actually got! Crazy, isn't it?" she finished, laughing.

Yep, Natsu was the kind that would turn a whole company upside down if it was for her sake. Ah, Lucy was so lucky having someone like that.

"So, what's with this book, anyway? It's not like you to write on the side of the pages like that."

"Of course it's not! It's not even my book to begin with". And then she proceeded to explain the situation to her best friend.

"It's so romantic, Levy! This is just like those things you dream about everyday!" Lucy said in full excitement.

Levy just sighed again and changed the topic. She couldn't dream of a fated encounter. No one was going to pay attention to the small girl that could as well be colored in grey- nothing would made a difference. She was a secondary character even in her own story, so what should she expect from the outside world?

After another 3 cups of hot chocolate and 2 types of cake, Levy finally decided it was time to leave. It was dark outside already. Lucy called her boyfriend, asking him to come and pick her up.

Levy left before Natsu's arrival. She had to catch up the bus back. The fresh air was helping her sorting out her thoughts. She checked the time and hurried the pace. She got at the station in time, so she picked up one of the little flowers that were still on the side of the road and put it between the pages of the book in her hand. Even if it was a stranger's book, she was still carrying it around in her arms.

The bus came soon after, and she got in, surprised that there weren't as many people as the day before. She sat down on one of the chair and sighed again, while watching the landscape on the window. She didn't payed attention when someone sat besides her. But when the book on her lap was taken by that someone, she grabbed the other part with a 'hey'.

"I think that the thing you're holding is mine, shrimp."

She then finally looked at the stranger. Now that the bus wasn't so crowded, she finally saw his piercings on his face and his death-glares giving eyes. He then laughed, amused at the way she was checking on him, with a strange 'gihi' sound.

"Sorry!" then Levy said, all flustered, releasing the grip on the book, action which made the guy laugh once again.

"Here" he said, giving her back her book. She nodded, taking her beloved book, hugging it.

"Shrimp, you're creeping me out." In response, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What are you? A little kid?" he commented again.

This time though Levy tried to ignore it, turning around and pouting. At the next station he got down, but before leaving her side he patted her head, like she was a child who needed compassion.

All the time after she thought about him. His mighty attitude, that smirk on her face, his nicknames for her. Well, of course he'll give her names if he didn't know her's.

She almost missed the stop. But when she finally got home, she tossed to the sofa, checking her book. Everything seemed ok, but then she reached a certain page and saw the horror: a phone number, _his _phone number written with a side note 'Call me, shrimp. I'm gonna take you to a hot chocolate'. It was her favorite book and he ruined it! Oh, she's gonna make him regret it so much tomorrow. Tomorrow? Tomorrow.

* * *

**Author Note: **So I think this will turn out a little bit longer than i originally planned, but it's gonna be ok... I hope. I'm bored lately so i think new chapters will keep coming like this. Thank you for reading this and I hope you like this chapter!


	3. She'll take him on a date

It was not like her at all to spend a whole night thinking about someone that was not a fictional character. It was not like her to replay a scene over and over in her head over the night if it was not from a book that broke her heart. Everything that happened to her in the last two days and everything that was happening to her right now, as she ran on the stairs dressed as in the previous day, was not like her at all.

Not being able to sleep properly and falling asleep only at 5 and half in the morning and getting only one hour of rest was not something little Levy liked, especially when this was happening the night before a hard day of work.

She didn't have the time to eat breakfast or take a shower or even change her clothes, but still, while putting her shoes on, she went out of her way to snatch the book, holding it tight in her hand as she almost fell down on the stairs.

Someway, she felt that today was not going to be a good day.

She got to work late, so of course she was scolded. But after the scolding, her boss gave her a cup of coffee and wished her good luck with her job. She was working as a translator in a small company and the reason why her boss was so nice to her was because she had to translate a text from latin, and she was the only that could actually do that. Sighing, she sat at her desk and sipped from her coffee. 'Bitter' she thought and sighed. Her boss was nice to her only when she was truly needful for the company, otherwise he was acting like a big know-it all.

If there was something Levy loved besides reading, was learning new languages. With only studying books, she learned by herself latin and spain, besides the french from school. And as she was looking for a job, she thought that working as a translator will be perfect, combining passion with work.

But she soon found out that spending whole days at the desk at work just translating continuously was extremely tiring, so that was the reason she took the book with her. To not let the boredom take over her.

After a while of doing her job, her eyes got tired so she took of the glasses she only used at work, rubbing her eyes. She decided she needed a break, so she got up and went to the vending machine, buying a grape soda.

She sat down at her desk again, and started flipping the pages of her book. She checked the notes she copied while waiting for Lucy and her thoughts drifted to that guy, Gajeel. And then she remembered she had his phone number. She immediately turn the book to that page and searched for her phone.

She typed his number a lot of times and always end up deleting it. Why should she call him anyway? It was a stranger. And isn't the boy supposed to call the girl? So why was she in such a situation?

'Ah, weren't I the prince here?' she asked herself, while typing the number again, this time from memory. As she was ready to dial it, her boss' screams were heard.

"Levy McGarden, don't just laze around and do nothing!"

She shot him a glare full of hatred and turned around, ignoring any other thing he said. She put her the phone to her ear and waited, her heart almost jumping out of her chest. After few seconds, he finally picked up, but in that moment Levy lost her voice. She wasn't able to say anything, she was scared she'd say something dumb.

"Oy, shrimp. Are you gonna say anything?"

"Wh-what? How did you know it was me?" she asked all panicked, almost spilling the soda on her papers.

"Only you could do something so idiotic as calling someone and then not saying anything. You're just like a little kid."

She pouted again. Who was him, going around and talking with her like he knew something about her?!

"So why did you call me?" he asked and Levy could have sworn that he grinned.

"You were the one that ruined my book and then acted like some gigolo!"

"But it worked, didn't it? You called me."

Levy could felt the blood rising to her head. Of course, he was right, but... Well, she didn't have any reasons for what she did. Maybe she just wanted something to get her out of her monotone world.

"So? I guess that you're ok with my invitation, right? Meet you at your usual bus station at 6!"

And then he hung up. What was with that attitude? It's not like he can boss her around like that! And she didn't even agreed to his invitation. But she knew better than anyone that she won't be able to resist the mysterious guy who _noticed her._

So until the time of the meeting would come, she just did her job, with more enthusiasm than her coworkers probably ever seen at her. At 5:30 she started ordering the papers on her desk and was ready to leave.

"You're leaving so early, McGarden?" the boss asked her with a smirk on her face.

"I have things to do."

"What about that translation?"

"Tomorrow is another day too." and with that she passed by him and left the building.

When she was out she sighed. She was so tired of everything and lately not even her favorite book could do something about it. She felt somewhat lost in this world, and now not even the worlds of book will accept her.

"Oy, shrimp!" she heard him calling and before she could turn around, his hand was on her head, patting her again.

"Don't do that like i'm a kid" she said pulling back "And stop calling me names! My name is Levy McGarden!"

"As you say, shrimp. Nice to meet ya! Now, keep up with me and be careful to not get lost, ok? It's hard to look after someone as small as you"

Levy was ready to say something about not making fun of her height again, but Gajeel just turned around and started walking, so she had to take after him. But he didn't say anything, and she was starting to feel like the idea of meeting a total stranger and following him blindly wasn't so good.

"Where are we even going? And what's with your way of inviting girls out? You ruined my favorite book! And even at that special page..." and she kept going with her complaints, while gesticulating in a ridiculous way that was making Gajeel laugh in his particular way again.

"Oy, shrimp. A little trust, ok? Gajeel Redfox is not a bad boy in this story... I'm not gonna eat you up, although it seems pretty easy with how small you are."

"There you go again! I know I'm short and all, but could you keep your remarks for yourself?"

"Yes, yes"

He was unmoved by Levy's explanations and no matter how much she tried to make him understand her point of view, he simply laughed at her. Well, it was true, seeing the small girl standing on her tiptoes with the hope that maybe she'll look more intimidating while moving her hands to help with her explanations. Yes, something that definitely made the boy laugh.

In the end she gave up as Gajeel keep on going. Levy wasn't the type who'd go out a lot and although she have been living in this city since she can remember, she could swear that she never passed this part of the town. She looked at the back of this mysterious guy and tried to make a lot of scenarios in her head about this guy. Who was him? What was he doing? How does he know of such a place? Why she feels so excited thinking about him although his sharp tongue annoys her to death?

Swollen in her thoughts, Levy didn't observe him stop, so she bumped into his back. All his muscles tensed as at a sign and she couldn't help but just blush, while mumbling some excuses.

"We're here, shorty!"

"We're... where?" All she could see were some ruins and abandoned houses. Was he really gonna use her and then throw her away, leaving her in this unknown place?

But he didn't move towards her. He didn't make any gesture that could frighten her. He just sat down, showing the place next to him. So she throw away the negative thoughts and just sat down, determined to enjoy herself.

"So what are we do-"

But her question was again stopped by him. He raise his hand, pointing up. She followed the direction and lost herself in the dark night sky, and especially in the shining stars. She gasped in surprise and continued to admire the view.

"So I'm taking your reaction as a 'yes I like it'. You know, this is the only place in this city from where you can see the sky so clearly. You should be delighted that I took you here on our first date."

She didn't catch his last words. She simply turned her head to him and smiled happily. She didn't know how many time had passed since she was able to smile so sincerely, but she was truly grateful to him.

From that moment, she wasn't looking at stars anymore, but at his dark red eyes. From that moment, he wasn't ignoring her anymore, but tasted her warm brown eyes.

'No hot chocolate could ever match this thing, right now' Levy thought. Maybe Gajeel was ignoring her most of the time and making fun of her height the few time left, but right then, looking him straight in the eyes, she felt safe, understood and finally at home.

"Shrimp, is time to get home. It's quite late and the way back is pretty long."

She tried to hide the disappointment she felt when he broke the eye contact, but she couldn't. Gajeel laughed at her sincerity, and then patted her head.

"It's your time to take me on a date tomorrow." Tomorrow? Tomorrow.

* * *

**Author Note: **Thank you for your reviews and for the interest you have on this story! I'm really happy and grateful! Hope you liked this chapter and i hope that i didn't make the characters too out of character. Or i did?


	4. She'll find out more about him

Her job seemed so awesomely boring right now. All Levy could do was to hope that time would pass faster. She was really excited to see Gajeel again. The date they went to yesterday was still fresh in her mind, as she kept on replaying the scenes in her head. The long way, the ruins, the sea of stars and especially his... eyes.

She sighed, trying to concentrate again on her work, although it seemed impossible. Of course, she'd do what she had to do... but in her mind was not the determination to finish quickly and do a good job... But the date that she'll have with Gajeel this evening.

"McGarden, what are you daydreaming for? Get back to work!"

"I was still in my break" she mumbled under her breath, so the annoying boss was not able to hear her. She resumed to her work, this time more serious. After all, time won't pass any faster even if she wished for this to happen... But the work seemed sweeter with the memory of his warm pat...

* * *

Taking her back into the real world was her phone ringing. She was concentrating a lot on that translation and the song scared her. Then she picked automatically, without looking who the person was.

"Oy, shrimp. Did you get scared and run away from our date?"

"Wh-what? Of course not, it's only 3-" but as she turned around to check the hour, she stopped.

"Gihi, looks like someone forgot about me. I'm feeling quite hurt."

"It's not that! I just... got work to do and then hours passed before I knew and... I'm coming right now!"

And with that she finished the call and started preparing to leave.

"Leaving early again, McGarden?"

"Yes!" and she took off.

She didn't have the time to explain her boss how many times she stayed overtime and how many times she worked hours and hours without taking a break. It was only fair to leave early once in a while. As she saw is big stature, she hurried her pace with scaring him in her mind. But just as she was ready to jump and surprise him, he turned around.

"What are you doing, shrimp?'

"U-uh... Nothing! Nothing at all!"

He looked at her doubtfully, but in the end he let it pass.

"So where are we going?" he asked, grinning at her.

"You'll see! It's a nice place"

* * *

"You took me to the city library?" Gajeel couldn't help ask in amazement.

"Why not? I'm sure you'll like it!" she answered, hurrying on the stairs.

But when she turned around, he saw no Gajeel. 'Did he really left because i chose this place?' So she pouted, deciding to take a seat on the stairs, hope still in her heart.

She didn't know this guy at all, but something inside her was screaming to spend time with him. She enjoyed his company, damn, even his little teasing. And she thought he enjoyed the time spent with her, too. And now that it was proven otherwise, her heart sunk a little.

"Ugh, stay still, damn cat!"

She could recognize his voice, and especially his particular way of speaking. As she got up, Gajeel appeared, bringing with him all of Levy's hope as well. In his hands was a black cat that was still hissing at him from time to time. Levy covered her mouth, but it was impossible for her to content her laughter.

"You're a really nice guy, aren't you, Gajeel?"

His name never sounded so pretty.

Turning his face, for Levy to not see the slightly red that was covering his face, he mumbled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Levy laughed at him, but then turned serious.

"Do you think it has an owner?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking to take him in."

Levy then looked at him. He didn't look scary at all, holding the cat and petting it with care. He was almost like that cat, in need for someone to take care of him...

She shook her head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. What was she even thinking, comparing him with a cat? It was only her imagination that was hoping she'd get someone's love and trust by giving to that someone the same thing, but...

"Ok, if the cat is still here, i'm gonna take it when we finish our date."

Levy nodded and then went in her favorite place in the whole world.

* * *

Levy was now sitting in her usual place at a table, reading in silent. Gajeel was standing across her, head resting on his arms, watching her. It was not his kind of fun, but seeing the fascination in her eyes every time something interesting was happening in the book was not something he disliked. The way she would bite her lower lip from time to time or just play with her hair in annoyance.

"What made you love reading so much, shrimp?" Gajeel asked, trying to get rid of his boredom.

She looked at him between her glasses' frames and smiled, as she put the book down.

"Well, when I was young, my mom used to read stories for me, before going to sleep. I always loved the world the authors would describe, and as soon as I was 6, I started reading them on my own. I guess those bedtime stories were what made me love reading so much. It's also a way to remind my parents... They died when I was 10. I lived with my aunt until I finished high-school and then I survived on my own." She finished with a proud smile on her face.

He looked at her in amazement, once again. 'The shrimp is tougher than she looks at first glance'. And as she picked up her book again, he remained silent, watching her again and again, as she continued with lips biting, frowns and annoyed faces. In the end, she sighed and got up from the table.

"I'm going to search some books to borrow for home" she mumbled before start running between shelves. Gajeel watched her as she disappeared at the first corner, then sighed and got up to go after her.

"Hey, Levy!"

"How are you doing?"

Two of her friends, librarians here, greeted the girl with big smiles on their faces.

"Hi, Jet. Hi, Droy." she answered, searching for some books on the shelf, not paying too much attention to them.

"Do you need any help?" Jet asked, trying to get near her. But this trial was stopped by a growl from a tall man, standing besides Levy, looking at them with eyes full of deadly intentions.

"If she needs any help, she'll ask **me**." he said.

The other two understood the message and left.

"You didn't have to be so mean with them, Gajeel" Levy said in embarrassment, sure to remember to say sorry next time she'd come.

"Of course I had. Next time they will want to droll all over you, they'll remember you're already dating someone"

Levy pouted, turning again to the shelf, searching for some interesting book. Gajeel rested his hand on her head, and was looking through the titles.

"You know those titles are all in french, right?"

"Yes, as those two in spanish I've already chosen." she answered, pointing to the nearest table.

"You're incredible, you know?" he said, looking in amazement at the little girl besides him.

As Levy was trying really hard to reach a book, but her height wasn't helping her out too much, Gajeel took it for her.

"Th-thank you" she said, looking away, blushing before dashing past him to get her books.

'She's pretty cute for a shrimp' and with that thought, he followed her.

* * *

After getting out of the library, Levy was trying really hard to carry around all those books.

"Pf, that's what you get if you're exaggerating" Gajeel sighed, but still took all the books from her hand.

As he was ready to move, a black fur ball was going between his legs.

"Haha, looks like he likes you!" Levy said as she picked up the cat, petting it on their way home.

"Oy, shrimp. For what did you need this culinary book?"

Her face became red instantly as she was trying to unlock the door of her apartment.

"Well..."

"Well?"

"I... want you to come tomorrow for dinner! If it's ok with you and you don't mind my low cooking skills..."

"It's a deal then!" he said, grinning as he took the cat from her arms, replacing them with the books.

And as he kept walking, Levy couldn't help but stare at that big guy, playing with the cat in his arms, looking in the most adorable way a boy could looks in Levy's eyes.

'He's the one acting like a kid! But I'll find out more about him tomorrow. Tomorrow? Tomorrow!

* * *

**Author Note: **Wow! The support you guys gave for this story looks crazy for me! Thank you everyone for your reviews and for reading my small story! I'm really grateful! Also big thanks to those that showed me my mistakes. I don't know what to say about this chapter, it's a lot of dialogue and I hope I didn't ruined the story . Btw, there'll be one more chapter (or two, but i highly doubt it) and next chapter will be full of Gajeel...

Well, thank you all for reading!


	5. She'll love him

The morning came without Levy sleeping even half an hour. Of course, her mind was full of a special guy she met in special circumstances that was making her feeling special. And of course, let's not even get to the part where she will simply start blushing at the simple thought they were dating, without even doing something more than simply stating 'we are dating'. It was crazy! But his straightforward way of facing things was another trait she was starting to love.

She didn't bother getting up in the morning. She didn't bother even thinking about her job. She didn't bother even reading. Enthusiasm was gathering up inside her, and she wouldn't let something as simple as her job to stop her from being happy.

So when her phone rang, her boss searching for her, she decided to simply ignore it. Instead she called her best friend.

"Lu-chan, I need your help." she whined while stretching out of the bed.

"Sure thing, Levy. What for?"

"I wanna cook dinner tonight, but you know I'm not really good, so I hoped you'll help me out."

"Whaa, but you never cook you dinner. Or maybe is for a special someone?" Levy could sense the tease in her words and she was sure Lucy was almost laughing at her.

"If it's for you and your love life, of course I'll do it. Do you mind if I bring Natsu together with me while going shopping for ingredients?"

"Fine by me. Thanks, Lucy!"

"You're welcome! We'll come pick you up later!"

And as her friend ended the call, she couldn't help but feel extremely lucky for having such a good friend. But jealous at the same time. Lucy was beautiful, smart, loved by Natsu and appreciated by her editors. Lucy had a happy life, she literally had everything she could wish for... And not rarely were the times Levy would think that she did not deserve such a friend. Of course, she loved Lucy and she appreciated all the things she did for her, but that was the reason she felt so bad about this friendship. It was almost like she was using Lucy, which was not true, but she still couldn't stop wondering all of those pointless things.

To wash away all of those worries, she took the cooking book and started searching for an easy recipe to cook for Gajeel, while muching on an old piece of bread.

'Hm, I wonder what he likes to eat? I'm sure he eats a lot of meat, to be so big. Or maybe milk? But what if he actually likes sweet things? Should I make a cake, too?'

Sighing, she stopped doing this. She was sure that Lucy would manage something and she'll find the perfect thing for her to cook. So she went to the bathroom and took a shower, than changing into something proper for going out.

Soon after she finished, a loud knock could be heard from her door- she could swear that Natsu would broke her door someday- and hurried to leave with her friends.

"The weather is pretty good today, so how about walking 'till the market? This way you could tell me some more about this guy you're inviting at your place. I mean, there have only been 2 day since we last saw each other and you lost your interested in the book guy?"

"It's not like that!" Levy hurried to reply, a slight blush appearing on her face. "It's the same guy, I met him again that day!"

Lucy couldn't help but listen to her friend's rambling in amazement. Where did Levy's shyness about boys dissapear? And her enthusiasm was something she haven't seen at Levy since she read the latest chapter of her book.

"Levy, you're in love!" the blonde squealed, starting to jump while hugging her friend.

"Yes, yes, can we go back to the reason why we're here?" she brushed the topic, embarassed.

"He he, sure. So, tell me some more about this guy. Like, the most important thing, what's his name?"

"Gajeel... Gajeel Redfox." Levy blushed while saying his name, her heart starting to beat faster, thinking at the one who was bearing this name.

Natsu frowned when he heard that name, but immediately smiled at the two girls. He had to do something about this. So he interrupted the two girls to announce his leaving, and immediately after the two girls waved at him, he could hear Lucy's voice, and couldn't help but smile.

"You know, a steak is perfect for a man! And it's just a small dinner, although very important, so you should just do what you're best at! So pancakes to be!"

* * *

Gajeel was growling again at the black cat, as he put another bowl with another type of food in front of it.

"Come one, you're a cat! You're supposed to like milk! I don't have anymore time to spoil you! Just eat already!"

As almost understanding his pleadings, the cat started drinking the milk in the bowl and Gajeel sighed in relief, thanking him in his mind. He was supposed to get to his work soon, but as he hoped, for the last time.

Sighing once again, he took his keys and left the small apartment. It was already past noon, so he rushed his pace, with only the thought of leaving that 'work place'.

But as soon as he finished with his thought, an unwished travel partener appeared to his right.

"How have you been lately, Gajeel?"

"Not your fuckin' problem. If my memory is good, we don't quite stand each other, so why are you here **now**?" He was starting to get mad at the guy next to him.

"Come on, I just came to have a friendly talk with you."

"Well, I don't. Leave, Natsu."

"Wow, not even trying to punch me or something? This sure is something new for Gajeel, the man made of iron."

"I lost that nickname a while ago, you know?"

"What are you talking about? Didn't happen only 4 days ago?"

Gajeel shot a deadly glare at Natsu. He was wondering what the happy-go-lucky idiot actually knew about his life... And his smile was annoying him so much. Oh, how he wished to start a fight with him, but more important matters were at hand.

"If you're going that far for her, I guess you're pretty serious. But I'm still gonna warn you. If you hurt her, you'll be in real trouble."

"I already know that, idiot."

But Natsu already disappeared from his side, leaving him alone again. He was wondering when was the last time he actually received an advice from someone and why it happened from the one person he never could stand. But he was grateful. Now, after talking with him, determination was swelling up inside him.

* * *

"Yes, Gajeel? I was pretty surprised when I heard you have something important to discuss with me? What is it?"

"Master Jose... I'm thankful for the things you did to me, but I'd like to leave the bussiness."

"Eeh, are you really thankful, Gajeel? Because if you had actually be, you wouldn't take my most precious worker."

Gajeel turned his head, trying to not look at the man. Although that man was pure evil, Gajeel was somehow thankful to him. After all, because he engaged in his bussiness he had a place to stay, money to buy food to eat and a somewhat normal life, if you'd ignore the treats his job brought. As he kept silent, the man in front of him frowned.

"Ah, I see. You're just like the other idiot, soften up because of a girl."

Then, for the first time since he entered that room, Gajeel met Jose's eyes. Him were full with determination, ready to do anything to grant his freedom and by that, his happiness and chances for a normal life as well.

"Well, you're lucky you're here for a long while now and you helped this group a lot in the past." Here he made a short break, moving his hand in a hurry, and then continued "But you know, every little thing has a price. You'll have to pay a price for leaving this bussiness. And do you think the girl will simply accept you with arms wide open after she finds out about you? No, you'll have to pay a price for that too. Nothing in this world is free, Gajeel, and right now, this is the last lesson you'll learn from me."

And before he could actually understand Jose's words, 20 guys surrounded him, ready to fight him.

'It's not a what I'd call a fair fight, but I guess I can hendle this much.'

* * *

"Haha, you're pretty trashed up, Gajeel' the pink-haired boy joked around him.

Well, in fact, Gajeel looked horrible. He had a lot of ugly cuts all over his arms and blood was also coming out from a now broken nose. His clothes were ripped and dirty. His hair was now coming on his face, making him look all scary.

"I'm impressed you didn't fight back. That means you really wanted to leave. I'm proud of you, Gajeel."

"Shut up!" he barked at him.

"Ah, still have the power to argue with me?" Natsu laughed at him.

"Did you go through the same pain when you retired?"

Although he didn't want to admit, Gajeel was in pain. His body hurted like hell and all he could wish for in that moment was a hot bath.

"Yeah, of course. I couldn't get up from bed for 3 days. But damn, it was worth it."

That washed away all his uneasiness. If even this hot-headed idiot said so, then he was sure he won't regret this decision. Even if his body was in pain. Even if in 2 days he won't have a place to stay anymore. Things will work out if she was by his side.

"What are you standing there for? Didn't you promised you'll eat dinner with her?"

As Gajeel started walking to Levy's place, he waved at Natsu, for the second time in the same day thinking of him as a friend more than just an quarrel partner.

* * *

After Natsu left, the girl continued their shopping, now chatting about books, especially Lucy's book. Levy was already named the biggest fan in all times and she proudly accepted the title, and she'd always show off when she had the chance.

"Still. Levy, do you want me to help cooking all this food?" Lucy asked, worried about her friend.

"Of course not. I'll do it myself... for him"

The last part was almost whispered, but that didn't stop Lucy from hearing, as she immediately teased her already blushing friend. Saying 'good luck' to the bluenette, the two girls separated.

As soon as Levy got home, she started her research on how to properly cook a steak with potatoes. It seemed easy, even Lucy said so, it only took patience, which was not a problem for her. After setting the oven, she started making her famous pancakes, and she even bought strawberries to match with the sour cream. All in one, Levy was fully excited for this night and hoped for the best.

Finishing with the arrangements, as her preparation time was almost over, Levy hurried to change into her favorite dress. It was an yellow-orange one, and she assorted it with a bandana with a similar color.

She took a random book, the closest one, and started reading, while staying on the couch, waiting for him.

But what was supposed to be a few minutes wait turned into two hours, and Levy was getting depressed with every second that passed.

'I was sure he won't come. What was in my mind, asking him to come to my place? And of course he couldn't say no, he didn't want to hurt my feelings... But damn, I even tried my best and wore my best clothes too.'

Almost crying, Levy walked back to her bedroom, changing in a pair og shorts and a large t-shirt. If no one was going to come, she could as well just stuff herself with all the food she cooked while sobbing on the couch, without the life needed to read.

A hard knock stopped her halfway through getting a potato from the plate. She hurried to the door, opening without checking beforehand. Which was a big mistake.

Barely standing in front of her was a really hurt Gajeel. She gasped and hurriedly helped him get on her couch, without even asking a little explanation.

"Sorry I'm late, shrimp" he said, smiling weakly at her. It was not as him at all to act so weak, but he'd lie if he said he didn't want to be spoiled, at least just a little, by her.

"I'm gonna scold you so hard after I finish with your wonds" she said from somewhere in her bathroom, as she kept throwing books in the hallway.

After she found the first aid kit, she returned in a hurry and sat besides him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking and his hair was covering his face.

"Come on, Gajeel, you're not a little kid anymore" she said calmly, as she took off her bandana and put it on his head, finally being able to watch him in the eyes.

Gajeel stared at the little girl for a while, as he kept wondering why she was helping him so eager. Her eyes were full of worry and her hands were trembling while she started cleaning his wonds. She'd ask him if it hurts every 10 seconds, and everytime he let out a growl of pain, she'd almost jump off the couch and bow for him to forgive her.

After all, she was clumsy and now she had Gajeel's health in her care and that only thought made her tremble. What if she accidentaly hurt him, what if she screws up and she does more bad than good?

And that circle kept going, both of them in silent. No one dared to say a thing, but after a while, Gajeel thought he should explain the situation to her.

"Shrimp, I'm gonna explain everything about me, ok? So you should keep silent and just listen to me, like I'm telling a story, ok?"

His serious look shoot her silent, and she agreed nodding her head. After he sighed, Gajeel continued.

"I never met my real parents. All I can remember is that I had a foster dad until I was 10. He dissapeared after that and I was once again ,left alone, going from a foster house to another. Until this guy, Jose, found me. He gave me new clothes, tasty food to eat... But I also became his tool. Only when I got 16 years old I realized for what he needed me, but it was already too late to leave. He was in a shaddy business, including tabbaco, drugs... I hurt a lot of people, Levy. I was his dirty job man... All I wanted was just a place I could call home, where I'd fell safe and warm..."

He finished while looking somewhere at the floor, not being able to show this vulnerable side to her. When he finally looked up to her, he found her trembling, with mouth half open, looking at him in shock. But what was so shocking?

Levy didn't know that Gajeel had it so hard. And even though his story lacked a lot of details, she could still imagined how bad the life there, with that Jose guy was by the weakness in his voice when he reached the end. But the idea of him, even him, the scary looking guy, having to deal with such cruelness for a young age, was terrifying her. At least she had the chance to live a normal life and never thought life could be bad. And yet, here he was, wishing for the normal life she never truly appreciated.

"Thanks for everything, Levy. I won't bother you anymore."

There he was again, saying her name in that hurt tone that tore her chest apart. And as much as she wished to stop him, no words came out of her mouth and her body did no movements.

'No, what are you doing idiot?! If he leaves now, you'll probably never gonna see him again! Aren't you suppose to be the prince who chase after the princess?'

But she was small. She was weak. She was not pretty. She was not good enough.

'But he kept all the promises he did to you? Do you think he really cares about the things you worry about now, instead of stopping him go?'

She sometimes hated her mind so much for being so right.

Putting all she had in that short sprint, she stopped in his back, hugging with all her might. Her small arms couldn't surround his whole body and his short pain growl was put in the back of her mind, just to make sure she'll say sorry after. She started sobbing quietely. Although it could have been really easy for him to escape her weak grasp, he felt happy. Someone finally care enough about him as to not let him go.

"How much is a hug?" he asked, still not turning around. She strengthened the grip on his body, hugging him more tightly.

"Free." she answered.

"How much costs to be by your side?"

"Just all your love."

And then he suddenly turned and kissed her. A deep, pasionate kiss. Levy could feel his tongue piercing inside her mouth, and she thought she could start a passion for his piercings. He let his hand through her haid, and could only wanted to feel this softness every morning he wakes up.

After they broke apart, Levy kept him at her level and looked him in the eyes.

"Welcome home, Gajeel."

And as he burried his head in her neck, happy that she was there, Levy just thought how much she loves this man. Yeah, she loves him and she'll love him tomorrow as well. Tomorrow? Yes, tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Author Note: **So this is the end and not really... There's gonna be a special chapter with their way of living bc i love fluff and no one can actually stop me from writing it.

Wow, this is sure a long chapter, but I didn't have the patience to make two chapters out of one, so this is the last one. I hope you liked it, I tried my best and it's a good ending! (i write bad endings only when i'm happy). Wow, I don't know what to say about Gajeel's past and all. But I also added some Natsu and idk, they're kinda out of character, but i'm sure you'll forget me because Gajevy is the cutest thing ever, right?

Ah, I'm totally no good dealing with long stories. Still, hope you liked it (still not sure if i should add a new chapter or write a short story about them living together)

Rant over ('finally!' i bet you're thinking/ sorry, i just felt like talking a lot)

Thanks for reading this story!


End file.
